Memory-Less
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: KC/YGO An amnesiac Atem falls through the ceiling of the headquarters of the First Nome, and is thrown into the world of the House of Life who sense very powerful magic in him. But Set is rising, and the Kane siblings Carter and Sadie bring Atem along for the ride- if a sane person could call this a "ride"- and Set seems to want him dead more than Carter and Sadie. For some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****:  
I Find an Underground Nightmare**

**A T E M**

_I ran through the catacombs, hearing... Whoever it was cackling behind me._

"_Come on, Atem." H_e _taunted, "Duel me."_

_I turned around to face him._

_In the dim light, I could hardly see him- but I could make out off-white hair, tan skin, and a horrible 4-stitched scar._

_I considered the duel._

_We were under The Sphinx, 10 feet underground, and if he summoned Diabound... He could bring the whole lot of it down on top of us._

"_No." I said, my voice steady._

_He gave a little chuckle._

"_As you wish, Your Highness." _

_He said "Your Highness" with utmost disrespect._

_His chuckle burst into laughter and the ground under me shuddered._

"_Bakura..." I said warningly, but he just grinned at me._

"_Farewell, My Pharaoh."_

_And I fell straight through the ground, towards my doom._

…

I awoke to an enchanted wet towel dabbing my forehead.

I wasn't sure why this didn't surprise me, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wasn't sure of anything.

The only thing I could remember was my name.

_Atem_.

My head pounding as if someone had ripped into my head and stolen my memories the way one might reach into a purse and steal a wallet.

The towel seemed to huff at my sudden sit up and floated away.

I looked around.

It was your average infirmary, just with balls of light instead of doctors. I wondered why there was no sunlight coming through the windows, despite the fact that the clock on the wall said noon.

A ball of light floated over to me.

_You must rest._ It said inside my head- which, by the way, was not exactly comforting-, _The Chief Lector wishes to speak with you._

"Chief Lector..." I said quietly. The title seemed familiar, as if someone close to me was a part of whatever this Chief Lector person was. Wherever _I_ was.

So, listening to the strange, mind-speaking ball of light, I lied down and tried to sleep, but I needed none.

In about an hour- filled with boredom, mind you- a man who just might have been 2000 years old came into the room, headed for me.

He had dark skin, but it was sagging. His eyes seemed thousands of years old, just as mine did when I looked at myself in the silver table beside me. He wore a leopard skin over his shoulders- which I was sure was illegal in about every country- but he smiled at me, none-the-less. He had hieroglyphs floating around him- literally. The things seemed to be coming out of his skin.

It was, needless to say, odd.

I assumed he was the Chief Lector.

"Hello." I said, holding my head proudly, but not arrogantly.

"Hello." He said.

He sounded as if he were dying.

"You fell through the cavern roof last night."

So we were underground.

"I did?"

"Yes. It was quite terrible. But we fixed you up. Not to despair, we have the best healers in the whole House of Life."

_House of Life..._

I rembered a face.

A girl.

She had lightly tanned skin, an dark green eyes. Her hair fanned out from her head as if it had been standing up that morning, and she'd brushed it down best she could and pulled a hat over her head. She wore thick eyeliner- kohl- around her eyes.

I had no idea who she was, but she was so familiar, it hurt.

"House of Life.." I repeated, "Magicians?"

"Yes." The Chief Lector said, "I assumed you are one, seeing as you found us."

His eyes now seemed a little guarded.

"I... I don't _think_ I'm a magician, but, uh..."

I stared at the strange object on my right arm.

A long, gold, leg-warmer-on-my-arm, with a wing sprouting out the side. I had no idea what it did, or if it was even magical, but I knew it was important to me.

"Do you not remember?" Snorted a man with a very heavy French accent.

I looked over at the man- a forked beard, long dark hair, exactly what I think a stereotypical Frenchman would look like.

"No." I said, "No I do not."

The Chief Lector regarded me, then the object on my arm.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Atem." I said.

Thunder rumbled, despite us being underground.

The Chief Lector then spoke to the forked-beard man in another language- Greek.

I understood the words "Kanes" "Zia" and "Jullian".

I knew they were names.

But... Who's names?

And what did they have to do with me?

…

**I just had to!**

**The Kane Chronicles is like ASDFKL;**

**It's just beautiful.**

**This is post-series for YGO, and The Red Pyramid for KC.**

**K thanks, love y'all, BAI**


	2. An Amnesiac Magician is Tight with Iskla

**Chapter Two****:  
An Amnesiac Magician  
is Tight with Isklander**

**Z I A**

**A/N: Don't ask me how Zia's narrating if she's a shabti. I do what I want.**

Zia here.

Sorry to cut into Atem's explanation, but I'm afraid I'd narrate this better.

So, I lead the Kane siblings down the Hall of Ages.

They seemed mystified. Once, I had to pull Sadie away from an image.

Sorry, but I didn't want any burnt-up magicians.

Up to the dais, where not only did the Chief Lector sit, but also another.

I could tell that he was somewhat tall. He wore some sort of uniform- a blue jacket lined with white, the collar popped, along with blue trousers, and some sort of leather, sleeveless shirt- which I would not recommend to magicians- two belts crossed across his waist, one with a holder big enough for a deck of cards. On his wrist was...

What _was_ that?

It was like a long, thick, pure gold bracelet with an intricately designed wing closed up on the side.

I could feel the magical energy radiating off of it- dark, and very powerful- but the blue-clad boy seemed not to notice.

His hair was another thing all together.

It was shaped like a star- fanning out around his head, two spikes popping out behind his neck on either side, black, edged with dark purple. His bangs were sharp, thin and bright yellow. He must use a lot of hairspray.

Isklander turned to us, as did the spiky-haired boy.

"Zia," Isklander said, speaking to me in Alexandrian Greek, "I'd like you to meet Atem."

Atem nodded to me politely.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.

"You as well..."

Isklander looked at Carter, and I could tell by his tense muscles and scared expression that the Chief Lector was seeing "what he's got".

Isklander turned and called for Desjardins.

The man stepped from the shadows, and I heard Carter inhale swiftly.

Naturally, he said something smart.

"He's really old. Why isn't he sitting on the throne?"

[Sadie is laughing right now. Can't blame her, can you?]

Desjardins inhaled sharply, but Isklander just laughed.

"Master Isklander thanks you for noticing that, yes, he is quite old. The throne is... _Comment di-ton... _Symbolic. He, as Chief Lector is to be in servitude to the Pharaoh. That is why he sits on the steps."

"If you..." Carter said nervously, "If he can understand English... What language is he speaking?"

Desjardins sniffed.

"The Chief Lector understands many things, but prefers Alexandrian Greek, his birth tongue."

Carter seemed to be fitting things together.

Sadie cleared her throat. "Sorry, his birth tongue? Wasn't Alexander the Great way back in the blue section, thousands of years ago? You make it sound like Lord Salamander is-"

"Lord Isklander!" Desjardins hissed, "Show some respect!"

It seemed Carter had fit things together at last.

Isklander looked Carter in the eyes and smiled, speaking in Greek.

"The master says not to worry. You will not be held responsible for the past crimes of your family. At least, not until we have investigated you further."

"Gee..." Carter muttered, "Thanks."

"Do not mock our generosity, boy." Desjardins warned, "Your father broke our most important law twice: once at Cleopatra's Needle, when he tried to summon the gods and your mother died assisting him. Then again at the British Museum, when your father was foolish enough to use the Rosetta Stone itself. Now your uncle too is missing-"

"You know what's happened to Amos?" Sadie blurted out.

"We are searching," Desjardins said. "But you cannot worry about Amos. You must stay here. You must be...trained."

I knew Desjardins did not mean 'trained'. He knew that they were godlings. Ra, I'd been able to tell.

Atem looked up at Desjardins, raising an eyebrow.

So he knew English.

Strange. He'd spoken to me in Ancient Egyptian.

"If I may, Desjardins." He said. The frenchman looked at the spiky-haired boy with dislike, but he obviously sensed the power that he had, "They look much too old to be trained properly, don't you think?"

He sounded genuine, so perhaps they hadn't informed him of the Kanes' god-like abilities.

"They are Kanes, Atem." Desjardins said, "They will do fine."

"Some ancient bloodline?" Atem asked.

Was he even a magician? Everyone knew that the Kanes were descended from the Pharaohs. Narmer, specifically.

"Very ancient." Desjardins confirmed.

Atem nodded, seemingly understanding.

"I'm sorry," Sadie said, "but, uh, who are you, exactly?"

Atem shook his head desperately.

"I wish I knew."

"His name is Atem." I said.

"That I knew." Atem said.

Sadie nodded.

"You three," Desjardins said, nodding to the Kanes and Atem, "will sleep with the trainees tonight. When you awake in the morning, the Kanes will go about their duel-"

"Duel?" Sadie demanded.

Atem seemed horrified at the thought.

"You're going to force two children to _duel_?" He demanded.

Desjardins' eyes fell on the winged bracelet on Atem's arm.

"Not a duel in the way you're thinking."

Atem blinked twice, as if he couldn't understand what he'd been arguing about.

"A-alright."

But he still seemed a bit suspicious about Desjardins' priorities, just as I had always been.

Perhaps he was not a threat.

But... -My eyes fell on the winged bracelet, still having no idea what it did- But he was definitely powerful.

How, I could not even begin to imagine.

Nor did I want to.

…

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT**

**I tried to tune this into the actual chapter of The Red Pyramid as best I could, and this is what you get.**

**SHADOW MAGIC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**K, love y'all, BAI**


	3. I Master some Shadows

**Chapter Three****:  
I Master some  
Shadows**

**A T E M**

**A/N: Just so you know, Shadow Magic doesn't come in until near the end of this chapter. **

**Just a warning.**

[No, Carter, I'm narrating this.]

Atem here. Again.

I'm sorry if I annoy you with my constant cut-ins, but, uh, it's for the best...?

That'll do.

So we slept with the Initiates, Sadie, as I was told her name was, slept with the girls. Carter, the boy, slept with myself and the Initiates.

Carter left at some point during the night, but came back eventually.

I lied there until long after the Initiates left.

Zia came in.

"Carter, Atem," She said, "to the Cleansing Room."

I hadn't slept all night, so the long walk was like a trip to the Shadows.

… Were did that thought come from? One could not walk into shadows, could they?

I shook my head, telling myself that I was talking crazy talk.

"You look like you didn't sleep all night." Carter said.

"I didn't." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Too much emptiness..." I said quietly, looking around.

The very ancient feel made me feel at home.

… For some reason.

Zia led us into a large room, a statue of Thoth, the god of knowledge, in the center.

Something about that statue made me think of a young man. Chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, ivory skin. He wore a long white coat, and black jeans and a shirt of the same colour. I couldn't for the life of me remember his name. But still.

Zia told Carter and I to stand there.

She walked off.

"You know," I grumbled, "you don't look like you slept too well, either."

He sighed.

"What's it like? Remembering nothing about who you are or where you're from?"

I looked at him.

"Empty." I said honestly, "You think of things that you just can't pin down, say things you don't understand..." I sighed, "It's horrible."

Carter was dressed in linen, with a work bag over his shoulder. Usual magicians attire.

Sadie and Zia came in, Sadie very wet.

She was staring at Carter, as if in deep thought.

"What?" Carter asked, "You're staring at me funny."

"Nothing." She said quickly, "How'd you sleep?"

"Badly. I'll...I'll tell you about it later."

Zia went to a cupboard and pulled out two ceramic cups.

She handed one to Sadie and one to Carter.

"Drink." She said.

Sadie glanced at Carter.

"After you." She said.

"It's only water." She assured them, "But purified by the power of Thoth. It will focus your mind."

Sadie seemed confused for a second, then shrugged.

The two dipped their cups in and drank.

I saw their eyes focus, and Sadie bounced up and down on her toes.

"Wow." Carter said.

"Now the tattoos." Zia said.

"Brilliant!" Sadie cried.

"On your tongue." Zia added.

"Excuse me?"

Zia stuck out her tongue.

"Nith ith Naat," She tried to say with her tongue out. Then she realized her mistake and stuck her tongue back in. "I mean, this is Ma'at, the symbol of order and harmony. It will help you speak magic clearly. One mistake with a spell-"

"Let me guess," Sadie said, "we'll die."

From her cabinet of horrors, Zia produced a fine-tipped paintbrush and a bowl of blue dye. "It doesn't hurt. And it's not permanent."  
"How does it taste?" Carter wondered.  
Zia smiled. "Stick out your tongue."

_Oh, Ra, this tastes like burning rubber!_

I winced at the strength of the memory- the voice of a girl. I still couldn't remember her name! But I knew it belonged to the girl I'd seen- the one that flickered in my mind when Isklander mentioned the House.

Sadie spat a glob of the Ma'at tattoo in the fountain.

"Never mind breakfast." She said, "I lost my appetite."

Zia pulled a leather satchel out of the cabinet. "Carter will be allowed to keep your father's magic implements, plus a new staff and wand. Generally speaking, the wand is for defense, the staff is for offense, although, Carter, you may prefer to use your khopesh."  
"Khopesh?"  
"The curved sword," Zia said. "A favored weapon of the pharaoh's guard. It can be used in combat magic. As for Sadie, you will need a full kit."

"How come he gets Dad's kit?" Sadie complained.

"He is the eldest." Zia said.

Made sense.

She tossed Sadie a small pouch, which I assumed had the necessities.

"What about the little wax man?" She protested, "I want a doughboy!"

I would not say this aloud, but she sounded like a child.

"If you mean a figurine, you must shape one yourself, if you have the skill."

So, Zia explained about specialties.

There was healers, amulet makers, animal charmers, elementalists, combat magicians, necromancers- which, I, personally, did not want to meet- and plenty more.

Zia led us to a table, where Carter and Sadie were to practice Divine Words.

Carter summoned a bird- which pooped on him- and a butter knife.

He seemed exhausted afterwords.

Sadie seemed a bit irritated, so she took the pen and wrote what I clearly saw was _fire._

The paper exploded into a column of flames, and Sadie screamed, jumping back.

The fire died.

Zia stared at her for three heartbeats, her eyebrows completely gone.

"I think," She said, "that you are ready to duel."

…

Zia created a portal on the library wall- which I was not surprised about.

In one side, out the other.

We brushed the sand off of our clothes and looked around.

"Thebes..." I whispered, recognizing the place, somehow.

"Thebes is the ancient name." Zia said, shooting me an odd look, "Now-a-days, the mortals call it Luxor."

"Well that's brilliant." I said, "I believe I'll keep calling it Thebes."

"This temple is powerful." Zia said, "Still full of magic."

"A very sacred place to the Pharaohs." I said.

"Yes." Zia said.

We kept walking.

"I don't like those ugly sphinxes." Sadie said.

"'Those ugly sphinxes' are the protectors of Egypt." I said, "Creatures of law and order."

Zia gave me that funny look again.

"Are you sure you're not a magician?" She said.

"I am."

I was, really.

I mean, magic wasn't that much of a shock to me, but I knew that I was definitely _not_ a magician.

We came upon a courtyard.

I could almost see it in it's prime- a large stone room, statues of pharaohs around the walls.

I could almost see it from a pharaoh's point of view...

**FLASHBACK**

_I sat in a throne, looking out at the party in front of me._

_I sat with my legs crossed, leaning on one arm that was on the arm rest._

_Ra, sometimes festivals just bored me._

"_My Pharaoh?" _

_I looked over._

_An old man was looking at me, his pale eyes full of concern._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." I sighed, "Just a little bored."_

"_You understand that this is a tradition-"_

"_I know, I know. I'm just bored very easily."_

_Then things got interesting._

_The girl I'd remembered several times whilst hearing the name "House of Life" did backflips across the room, shooting sparkles from her hands._

_I clapped._

_She whooped, landing on her feet and bowing._

_She came over and grinned at me._

"_Did I entertain the great Pharaoh Atem?"_

_I laughed._

"_Yes, Mana, yes you did."_

_She grinned, and took my hands, pulling me out of my seat._

"_No need to b__e bored!" She said, "Have some fun!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

I snapped back to real life.

What just happened? Was that... A memory?

No.

No. That's impossible.

She- Mana- had called me 'Pharaoh'.

Couldn't be real.

But she'd spoken my name...

Strange...

I paid attention to what the others were doing.

Zia drew two circles in the sand and told Carter to stand in one, and Sadie in the other.

"I've got to duel him?" Sadie demanded.

She seemed terrified that she'd hurt him.

"What if we do something wrong?" Carter asked.

"I will oversee the duel." Zia said, "We'll start slowly. First to knock his or her opponent out of their circle wins."

"But we haven't been trained!" Sadie protested.

"This is not school, Sadie. You cannot learn by sitting in a desk and taking notes. One learns magic by doing."

"But-"

"Summon whatever power you can," Zia said. "Use whatever you have available. Begin!"

Sadie and Carter looked at their supplies, both equally confused.

Finally, Sadie took her staff, which grew to about 3 feet long, and obviously concentrated.

A little bit of fire spluttered to life at the end, and got bigger for a second.

Then she gasped and dropped to her knees, the fire spluttering out.

"You alright?" Carter called.

"No." Sadie admited.

"If she knocks herself out, do I win?"

"Shut up!"

"Sadie, you must be careful," Zia called. "You drew from your own reserves, not from the staff. You can quickly deplete your magic."

"Explain?" Sadie said, shakily getting to her feet.

"A magician begins a duel full of magic, the way you might be full after a good meal - "  
"Which I never got," Sadie reminded her.  
"Each time you do magic," Zia continued, "you expend energy. You can draw energy from yourself, but you must know your limits. Otherwise you could exhaust yourself, or worse."

Sadie looked at my smoldering staff. "How much worse?"  
"You could literally burn up."

Sadie hesitated for a second.

"I've done magic before..." She said, "Sometimes it doesn't exhaust me. Why?"

From around her neck, Zia unclasped an amulet. She threw it into the air, and with a flash it turned into a giant vulture. The massive black bird soared over the ruins. As soon as it was out of sight, Zia extended her hand and the amulet appeared in her palm.

"Magic can be drawn from many sources- staffs, wands, scrolls. Amulets are especially powerful. Magic can also be drawn straight from Ma'at, using the Divine Words, but this is difficult. Or" - She locked eyes with Sadie - "it can be summoned from the gods."

"I didn't summon any gods!" Sadie shouted, "They just seem to find me!"

"Hold on," Carter said. "You claimed this place was sacred to our family."  
"It was," Zia agreed.  
"But wasn't this..." Carter frowned. "Didn't the pharaohs have a yearly festival here or something?"  
"Indeed," she said. "The pharaoh would walk down the processional path all the way from Karnak to Luxor. He would enter the temple and become one with the gods. Sometimes, this was purely ceremonial. Sometimes, with the great pharaohs like Ramesses, here - " Zia pointed to one of the huge crumbling statues.

"They would actually host the gods." I interrupted, speaking for the first time since my flashback.

Zia jumped, as if she'd forgotten I existed.

Sometimes, I can be very quiet.

"Wait." Carter said, "You're saying we're related to-"

"The gods choose their hosts carefully. They always preferred blood of the pharaohs. When a magician has the blood of two royal families..."

I started piecing things together.

These two were blood of the pharaohs.

No surprise there.

[I swear, Sadie, that was a compliment! If it comes from me, of all people, it's definitely a compliment!]

But two royal families...

Who was the other?

"Our parents are from two royal lines..." Sadie said, "Dad... Obviously Narmer. I told you he looked just like that picture!"

"That's impossible." Carter said quietly, "That was five thousand years ago..." I could see his mind racing, "Then the Fausts... Ramesses the Great built this courtyard. You're telling me our mom's family is descended from him?"

"Don't tell me that your parents kept this from you. Why do you think you're such a danger to us?"

A danger?

A danger?

I didn't know where she was getting this from.

If someone was powerful, and you had a threat, they could be of great use.

But there was the threat of them turning on you...

But Carter and Sadie didn't seem to have anyone except their uncle, who I'd gathered was missing. Why would they turn their backs on anyone who could help?

"You think we're hosting gods," Sadie said, sounding absolutely stunned. "That's what you're worried about - just because of something our great-times-a-thousand grandparents did? That's completely daft."

"Then prove it!" Zia said, turning her back on them as if they were completely unimportant, "Duel, and show me how weak your magic is!"

Something seemed to snap inside Sadie.

I could see why.

They didn't want to train the two.

They wanted to see how dangerous they were.

Sadie grabbed her staff and threw it.

In mid-air, it transformed into a lioness, soaring in the air- straight towards Zia.

I shrieked in quite an undignified way and threw myself to the ground.

But the lioness threw herself towards Carter.

He did something I didn't expect.

He started to glow and hovered off the ground- a golden falcon-warrior hologram flickering around him.

But this was no hologram.

_An avatar._ A voice told me.

It wasn't mine, but definitely familliar.

Carter swung his sword, and the falcon-warrior mirrored his movement, hitting the lioness.

Sadie's sword clattered to the ground, cut cleanly in half.

Carter dropped to the ground, and looked up, a wild, adreniline-fuled grin flaring upon his face.

"Fun." He said.

Neither seemed out of energy.

"Well?" Sadie demanded, "Better, right?"

"Th-the falcon- he summoned-" Zia spluttered.

But before she could finish, a small child came up and spoke to her in rapid-fire Arabic.

When he left, Zia sat down hard on the sand.

She put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Carter and Sadie came rushing up.

"Zia?" Carter said, "What's wrong?"

"Isklander..." She said quitley.

The two looked shock, and I felt it.

"Oh..." I whispered, kneeling beside her and putting one hand on each shoulder to comfort her.

"I..." Sadie was apparently going to say something then thought better of it, "Never mind. How did it happen?"

"In his sleep..." Zia said shakily, "He-he'd been ailing for years, but..."

"It's okay.." Carter said.

"We know he was important to you." I said, squeezing her shoulders and standing.

Zia wiped at her tears and stood unsteadily.

"You don't understand." She said, "Desjardins is next in line. He will order you two to be executed." She looked at me, "And you, as well, if you help them."

"But we didn't do anything!" Sadie protested.

Zia's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you not realize how dangerous you are?" She asked, "You are hosing gods."

"Ridiculous." Sadie said, though I could tell she did not believe her words.

"He will order me to brig you in." Zia said, "And I will have to obey."

"You can't!" Carter cried. "You saw what happened in the museum. We're not the problem. Set is. And if Desjardins isn't taking that seriously...well, maybe he's part of the problem too." Zia gripped her staff. I was sure she was going to kill us, but she hesitated.  
"Zia." Sadie said, "Iskandar talked with me last night. He caught me sneaking around the Hall of Ages."  
Zia looked at in s herhock. I reasoned she had only seconds before that shock turned to anger.  
"He said you were his best pupil," Sadie recalled. "He said you were wise. He also said Carter and I have a difficult path ahead of us, and you would know how to help us when the time came." Her staff smoldered. Her eyes reminded me of glass about to shatter.  
"Desjardins will kill us," Sadie persisted. "Do you think that's what Iskandar had in mind?" I counted to five, six, seven. Just when I was sure she was going to blast us, she lowered her staff.

"Use the Obelisk." She said.

"What?" I asked, uneasiness filling my stomach.

Obelisk...

Obelisk...  
"The obelisk at the entrance, fool!" She interupted my train of thought, "You have five minutes, perhaps less, before Desjardins sends orders for your execution. Flee, and destroy Set. The Demon Days begin at sundown. All portals will stop working. You need to get as close as possible to Set before that happens."

She turned to me.

"Protect them." She said, her eyes filled with trust, "I know you can."

That was wierd.

"Hold on." Sadie said, "I meant you should come with us!"

"I cannot betray the House. Now go, or Desjardins will kill you."

Sadie grabbed Carter and dragged him away, myself scrambling after them.

...

Sadie stood in front of the Obelisk- that name still bothered me- trying desperately.

So, naturally, she did the smart thing, and said very intelligent things like:

"Open seseme! Oh, bloody hell, Obelisk, OPEN!"

It didn't.

I heard the sound of hoofbeats as the House caught up with us.

They came into view, and I did something I didn't even need to think about.

I raised my left arm, the wing on the golden bracelet unfanning.

"Come forth, DARK MAGICIAN!" I shouted.

Pure power surged through me and into the ground, tingling in my veins. It seemed my body was glad to use magic once more.

But it was not the type of magic the House used.

The air turned hot, and in a flash, the Dark Magician stood in front of me, aiming his staff.

"HOLY BUGGER!" Shouted Sadie.

I lowered my arm, shouting back at her,

"Keep trying!"

The horses reared back.

Desjardins stormed up, the leopardskin of the Chief Lector around his shoulders.

"You dare to use illegal Shadow Magic against us?" He shouted.

"I do. Dark Magician, ATTACK!"

The magic curled up around his staff, and he threw it. The magicians of the First Nome scattered.

"GOT IT!" Sadie shouted.

"Good."

Carter was having a bad time.

He was going against two longnecks.

"Dark Magician!" I called, "Attack the longnecks!"

He blasted one, and it crumbled to dust.

Carter grabbed his sword, and sliced through the other one.

I grabbed Carter and followed Sadie through the portal, the House of Life scrambling after us.

They did not reach us.

...

**I know I promised Shadow Magic, and you got some!**

**Sorry, I didn't realize how long this part was! **

**We see Yugi in the next chapter, so keep reading.**

**K thanks, love y'all, BAI!**


	4. I get DiaBOUND

**Chapter Four****:  
I get DiaBOUND**

**Y U G I**

Sorry to cut in to their amazing magical fun-time extravaganza- _He summoned the Dark Magician! It's amazing!_\- but I'm much more important.

[Atem's laughing. He should be- I'm hilarious!]

But anyways, Joey and I were sitting in my room, wind and rain lashing the window in the ceiling.

I looked up and scowled at it.

"Wass wrong, Yug?" Joey asked, his dark brown eyes looking where my amethyst ones were.

"I don't like that storm." I said honestly.

"It's a storm."

"No.. No it's gotta be more than that..."

I brought my eyes back to the board on which we were playing Monopoly.

Joey was winning, the bastard.

I heard shuffling downstairs.

Probably Grandpa coming up to see if we were okay.

"_T_as!" Shouted a voice, and I heard a sound like a snake and a _thump_.

"Should we...?" Joey started to ask.

But I didn't even hesitate.

Down the stairs and into the living room, my grandfather lied on the ground, his arms bound to his torso and ankles bound together by some thick twine.

The laughter made me look up.

Dark skin, off-white hair, dark grey eyes, a 4-stitched scar down the side of his face. He wore nothing but black shorts, and a red trench coat embroided with white.

"Bakura!"

[Don't ask me why I shouted his name. It seemed like a good idea at the time]

"Hello, Yugi." He said, a note of arrogant nonchalance in his voice.

"How are you even here?" I demanded.

"I have found power, Yugi. More power than the Millennium Items could ever give me!"

I blinked.

The Items were damn powerful. It'd been his life- and after-life- goal to collect all 7 and rule the world.

And he'd abandoned that quest?

Somehow, this was not Bakrura's thinking.

"How?" I asked.

He chuckled, his eyes flashing dark red for a moment.

"In the form of the God of Chaos himself- Set!"

His form seemed to flicker.

One second, he was his usual arrogant self.

The next, his eyes were dark red, hair fluttering around his head as if wind was blowing it, a long, black staff in his hand, power rolling off of him in waves.

My body screamed, _RUN!_

But I wasn't going to leave my grandfather at Bakura- Or Set-'s mercy.

"Bakura" twirled the staff.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He said, "How having a human host of this magnitude, can give you so much _power_. Of course, you'd know all about being a host."

I stared at him.

But then he was Bakura again, arm outstretching.

"_Tas_!"

My mind translated it to _bind_.

The twine came right at me of it's own accord.

I turned and fled up the stairs, scrambling to get away.

So, of course, I tripped on the stairs, and in mid-air, the twine curled around my torso, arms and ankles. I dropped onto the stairs painfully.

Bakura stood over me, grey eyes gleaming.

"Well." He said, "That was easier than I expected."

He grabbed my bangs and pulled my head up. I gasped in pain.

"Oh, how I'd love to kill you." He whispered, "But I wo-"

"Hey, Limey Boy!"

Joey was on the top step.

He threw a toothbrush holder down the stairs, hitting Bakura clean in the forehead.

My head was dropped, and smacked against the stair.

Joey scrambled down the stairs and punched Bakura in the face.

Big mistake.

Hot air and sand blasted off of him, and he raised off the ground, eyes dark red, black staff in hand.

"Okay!" Joey shouted, "This is gettin' weird!"

"Bakura" raised the staff, and said,

"_A'max!_"

Joey went up in flames faster than he could've had he been doused in gasoline. He shrieked, "stop drop and roll"ing, but it didn't work.

Normally, he probably would've shouted, "SCHOOLS ARE FULL OF _CRAP_!" but he was currently on fire.

"Bakura" gave a smug smile, and raised the staff once more.

The flames went out, and Joey dropped, gasping.

"Bakura" dropped to the ground, and walked over to me, leaning over me.

"Your pharaoh friend will definitely come for you." He said.

"Wait- The Pharao-"

But he touched the staff to my head, and there was nothing.

**POV Transition: Atem**

We tumbled out of the portal, hitting paving stones and rolling over one-and-other.

I stood calmly, dusting myself off.

The Dark Magician still hovered over me, looking at me the way you might look at a younger brother.

I raised my hand, and the winged bracelet glowed, the Dark Magician returning to wherever I summoned him from.

Carter scrambled to his feet, pointing his sword at me.

"How did you do that?" He demanded quietly.

"Shadow Magic." Sadie said, "Popularly used throughout the reigns of the pharaohs Akenemkaunan, Seto and the Nameless Pharaoh-" Those names sent pains stabbing through my head... Why? Were they important to me?

Nameless Pharaoh...

"-mostly used for defense," Sadie went on, "though, sometimes, it was used in horrific games where both players summoned a monster, and whoever's monster was destroyed first lost. And you know what happened to the loser?"

"They loose their soul." I said quietly.

**FLASHBACK**

_There were rumbles inside the cavern._

_Mana and I rode up. Mana threw herself off the horse before we'd even stopped._

"_Master Mahad!" She shouted, "We've come to help!"_

_But a tablet was falling- right above her head._

"_Mana, look out!"_

_I rode over and scooped her up, the tablet hitting the ground right behind us._

_I rode us over, and got off, Mana scrambling over to see who won._

_When the dust cleared, we knew it was not Mahad._

_His Illusion Magician with his face was encased in the stone tablet, the inscription reading "The Dark Magician"._

_Everything inside Mana seemed to be crushed._

_She forgot diplomacy, she forgot that she was in front of the Pharaoh. _

_She threw herself towards that tablet, sobbing._

_She put her hand against it an slid down to her knees._

"_Ma- Master Mahad..." She whispered._

_I walked over and knelt beside her, placing my hands on her shoulders._

_She leaned into my chest, still crying._

"_He did it to protect us..." I said quietly._

"_Do- doesn't make it any- any b-better..."_

_I hugged her._

"_I know, Mana... I know."_

**END FLASHBACK **

"Like Mahad..." I said quietly.

"Who?" Sadie demanded.

"My... One of my best friends from childhood... He lost his soul, and... Yeah..."

Sadie blinked in confusion.

"I have no idea where I got all of that..."

"Bonjour, les enfants." Said an unfamiliar voice.

I almost had a heart-attack.

There was a woman dressed in all black, looking at us through her coat.

Then she ripped it off, revealing herself to be a tall, slender woman in a leopard-print acrobatic suit, with lamp-like cat eyes.

I raised my arm, ready to fend off any monsters, but Sadie just cried, "Bast!" and ran over and hugged her.

"Miss me?" She asked.


	5. Hosts

**Chapter Five****:**

**Hosts**

**A T E M**

I was quite surprised that I was not surprised about being in the presence of a goddess.

If that makes any sense...

She was a _goddess_ for Ra's sake, but for some reason, I was fine with that.

We huddled under the eaves of a large government building. There was no one on the street, thankfully.

After all, three teenagers tumbling out of a needle would probably send up some suspicion.

Bast pressed her hand to Carter's chest and chanted.

"What did you-" He started to ask.

"Broken rib." Bast said, "You should be fine, but resting for a few minutes will help."

"What about the magicians?"  
"I wouldn't worry about them just yet. The House will assume you teleported somewhere else."  
"Why?"  
"Paris is the Fourteenth Nome - Desjardins' headquarters. You would be insane trying to hide in his home territory."  
"Great." Carter sighed.  
"And your amulets do shield you," Bast added. "I could find Sadie anywhere because of my promise to protect her. But the amulets will keep you veiled from the eyes of Set and from other magicians."

Carter tried to sit up and winced.

"Stay still." Bast ordered, "Really, you should learn to land like a cat."

"Yeah." Carter grumbled, "I'll work on that."

"So who are you?" Bast asked me, her lamp-like eyes sparkling.

"I... I'm Atem."

As if on cue, thunder rumbled.

"Oh dear." Bast whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, 'Oh dear'." She said.

"Yes, I heard you, but what do you mean, 'Oh dear.'?"

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you, hon." She said.

"If you know something about me, tell me!" I demanded, slapping my hand against the ground like a child, "I have to right to know about myself!"

I felt a tugging in my gut, like when I'd summoned the Dark Magician.

"Of course." She said, "Just calm yourself, please. We do not need anyone soul-less."

**Flashback**

"_I send off my useless Dark Magician Girl!" I shouted._

_She looked back at me, those dark green eyes strikingly familiar._

_But I did not care._

_/PHARAOH, NO!/_

_\Yugi, I must do this to win!\_

_/A good duelist does not sacrifice one of his most trusted cards just to win!/_

_I blocked out Yugi._

_I had almost won._

"_Catapult! Fire!"_

_The Dark Magician Girl was thrown forward._

_My opponent- a handsome blond guy who I could not remember for the life of me- laughed._

"_That was our mistake, Pharaoh! Now you have no monsters to protect your life points!"_

_He attacked, and won._

_I felt all the anger and will to do anything to win shoot from my body._

_Terror engulfed it instead._

_I felt hands push at my back._

_I turned around._

_A boy- he looked about 12, but I knew he was 16- hair just as mine, his features softer, eyes a kind amethyst, smiled at me._

"_YUGI!" I shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

"_It only needs one of us." He said, "So I'm letting the Seal take me instead,"_

"_Yugi... No!"_

_But it was too late._

_The seal swirled around Yugi and engulfed him._

_He was gone._

_And it was my fault._

**End Flashback**

The grief I felt at the flashback must have shown on my face, because Bast looked at me sadly.

"Are you alright?"

I was not.

"Yes..." I said, "Fine."

I knew exactly who Yugi was.

He was my best friend, my partner, my other self. His last name was Moto, his favourite food was hamburgers, he didn't like coffee, and his favourite card was the Dark Magician.

I remembered everything except how we met.

It was... Strange.

"Did you remember something?" Carter asked.

"Yes..." I said quietly, "But I believe we should focus on the threat of Desjardins and the First Nome."

Carter nodded, though his curiosity was not hidden.

"How are you even alive?" He asked Bast, "Is it that 9 lives thing?"

"Oh, that's just a legend." Bast said, "I'm immortal."

"But the scorpions!" Sadie said, scrunching in closer, shivering and drawing Bast's coat around herself tighter, "We saw them overwhelm you!"

Bast made a purring sound. "Dear Sadie, you do care! I must say I've worked for many children of the pharaohs, but you two - " She looked genuinely touched. "Well, I'm sorry if I worried you. It's true the scorpions reduced my power to almost nothing. I held them off as long as I could. Then I had just enough energy to revert to Muffin's form and slip into the Duat."

"I thought you weren't good at portals." Carter said.

"Well, first off, Carter," The cat goddess said, "There are many ways in and out of the Duat, with it's many different layers and regions, the Abyss, the River of Night, the Land of the Dead, the Land of the Demons-"

"The Shadow Realm." I said, causing Carter and Sadie to look over in confusion.

But Bast merely looked at the wall beside us.

"Yes." She said, "The Land of the Damned. Where evil souls are sent to waste away into nothingness. But sometimes..." She turned to look at me, "Souls escape from the Duat."

I felt the air pulse around me, as if a second layer to the universe had responded to my mixed emotions.

"What..." I whispered, "What in Ra's name are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm... _Dead_?"

_We'll continue this conversation later._ Her expression read.

"Anyways, portals are like doors." She continued, "They pass through the Duat to get from one part of the Mortal world to another. And yes, Carter, I am bad at them. But I _am_ a creature of the Duat. If I'm on my own, slipping in and out is easy."

"And if they'd killed you?" Carter asked, "I mean, killed Muffin?"

I was still confused about who Muffin was.

_Probably a host._

There it was! That voice again- painfully familiar, but I couldn't pin it down.

"That would've banished me deep into the Duat. It would have taken years, perhaps centuries, before I came back. It would be like putting concrete on my feet and dropping me into the middle of the ocean. Fortunately, that didn't happen. But by the time I'd gotten to the museum, they'd already taken you..." She turned to me, "And then there's you..."

I felt like I'd seen her eyes before- yellow, feline, very pretty.

"It's been so long since we last spoke. So may I formally welcome you to Paris, the Fourteenth Nome of the House of Life, Atem."

"I..."

I felt the unwelcoming feeling I hadn't noticed slip off my chest.

"Now, Carter, Sadie, just wondering, how long were you in the First Nome before they tried to kill you?" Bast asked.

"About 24 hours." Carter said.

"Ooh! They've gotten friendlier! They used to blast godlings to dust within the first few minutes!"

"We're not- wait, what did you call us?"

Sadie looked terrified.

"In Ancient Times, powerful magicians, priests, and Pharaohs used to host gods. The term was godlings."

I didn't know where the information came from.

"Hold on." Carter said, "You mean to say we're hosts for _gods_? I think I'd know if-"

He flattered, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Carter," Sadie said, "when the Rosetta Stone shattered, it let out 5 gods, right? Dad joined with Osiris, Set- I don't know, he got away. But you and I-"

"The amulets protected us." Carter said instantly. He clutched the one around his neck- The Eye of Horus, "Dad said they would."

"_If_ we stayed out of the room, as Dad told us to." Sadie corrected, "But we were there, watching. Carter, we practically _asked_ for power.

"That's all the difference," Bast said, "An invitation."

"And since then..." Sadie looked hesitant, as if someone might make fun of her for what she was about to say, "Since then... I've had this feeling, this voice inside me..."

By now the rain had soaked through our clothes. Both children looked terrified, and I felt the need to speak up.

"I..." I said, causing them to look over, "I believe I remember a period when I shared a body with a god."

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Horus." I said, looking up at him. My words came with absolute certainty, "And I know a part of him is within you. Carter Kane. The gods choose their hosts carefully, so I do beg you, feel honoured. I'm afraid Horus is a bit egoistical."

"Am not!" Carter shouted, then slapped his hand over his mouth. His hands slid to his wet clothes where he pulled at his clothes, as if trying to physically pull the god from inside him.

Suddenly, Sadie grabbed her amulet.

"This symbol." She said, "It's for a goddess, isn't it?"

"Yes." I said, "It is a _tyet_, a magic knot. Sometimes referred to as-"

"The Knot of Isis." She said, realization dawning on her face, "Oh god... That's it. That's it. I'm _her_..."

Carter's eyebrows pulled together, then slowly released them. Then, I saw panic fly onto his face.

"Oh, no." He said, "No, no, no. Someone get a can opener, I've got a god inside my head!"

Bast looked impressed.

"You've communicated with Horus directly?" She asked, "That's excellent progress!"

"Progress?" Carter demanded, looking like he was trying to bang the god out of his head, "Get him out!" He paused, before shouting, "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"I didn't." Bast said, frowning.

"Talking to him!"

"This is awful!" Sadie wailed, "How do I get rid of her?"

"Well, Sadie," Bast said, "first of all, you don't have all of her. Gods can exist in several different places at once. Yes, a part of Isis's spirit is in you, just as Carter carries the spirit of Horus, and Atem-" She flattered, looking at me sadly.

"What?" I asked, "What about me?"

"It is not-"

"It is damn well important!" I snarled. I walked right up and got in her face. Probably not the best thing to do to a goddess, "If you know something, tell me." My anger flattered to desperation, "_Please_."

She sighed.

"I guess you deserve it." She seemed to be looking for the best way to start, when a cat walked up and _merow_-ed at her, "Oh..." She whispered, she turned back to us, "We need to stop Set soon. The Demon Days are almost starting, and portals don't work then."

I shoved away my irritation, putting on a blank, but determined expression. Something my father had drilled into my head.

I almost winced.

My father... His name... Ak... Ak... I couldn't-

"So whadda we do?" Carter asked, cutting off my thought.

"Simple." Bast said, "We must find a spellbook written by Thoth himself, and the one I'm thinking of has details to overcoming Set. A magician here in the Fourteenth Nome has it. We must get it, and be out of here by sundown, before all portals stop so we can get to the US."

"So which magician has it?" Carter asked.

"We were just talking about him. Desjardins. In fact, his house is right here in Paris."

…

When Bast said "right here in Paris" what she meant was "right down the street".

It was this huge mansion on the Rue de Pryramides.

"Pyramid Road?" Sadie asked, "Bit obvious much?"

"Maybe he couldn't find one on Stupid Evil Magician Street." Carter suggested.

I laughed at that.

The mansion was impressive, the black iron gates were gilded with spikes, and even in the winter rain, the lawn bloomed with flowers. Five stories of white marble and black shuddered windows, topped off with a roof garden.

Then my eyes fell on the door- painted a bright, blood red.

My skin crawled at the colour of Chaos, there on the Chief Lector's doorway.

Carter pointed to it.

"Wasn't red a bad colour in Egypt? The colour of Set?"

"Yes." I said, my eyes not moving from the door, "It is the colour of Chaos and destruction."

"Well isn't that just fun?" Sadie said, incredibly sarcastically.

"So what's it doing on the Chief Lector's doorway?" Carter asked.

"That is what I am wondering." I said. I turned to Bast, "How are we to get in?"

"There's no doubt alarms and traps and magic to keep out gods-"

"Fun..." Sadie whispered.

"But aren't we gods?" Carter asked.

"That's the beauty of it." Bast said, "As hosts, you're still quite human. You should be able to pass through as birds."

"Birds?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Bast replied.

"Promise you won't eat us?"

"Perish the thought!" Bast shouted.

The magic came to me easily. I slipped into falcon form and soared into the air, perching myself on the fence. Bast stared at me as though she wished to eat me, but I squawked at her.

Sadie then transformed, chirping lightly. She looked at me curiously, then at Carter, who still stood there, eyes closed.

I was never one to make sarcastic comments, but I squawked, "Hurry up!"

Just then, he shrunk down to a falcon and flew up next to me.

"You three look delicious!" The cat goddess said, "Er- I mean- wonderful! Now, off you go!"

I kicked off with my feet, soaring into the air. The others followed my lead.

Up above the rooftops of Paris, seeing everything in all of it's beauty.

_No time to gawk._ I told myself, zeroing in on Desjardins' mansion. I tucked in my wings and headed straight towards the double doors.

I knew the glass was an illusion the second I saw it. I soared straight through, turning back to human and walked on as if it were nothing.

Carter hit the ground and rolled, transforming back, looking a mix between horrified and having so much adrenaline in your body that you might explode.

I grinned at him.

"Fun, no?"

"Yeah." He breathed, then frowned, looking towards my chest, "Is that a cartouche?" He asked.

"Wha-?"

I picked up the pendant around my neck- silver, on a chain the same colour. It was the shape of a fingernail, but about the size of your average pendant. I took it in my hand, turning it to let the light shimmer across it.

"Pharaohs usually wrote their names on them..." Carter said, "What does it say?"

"A-T-E-M." I read, "Atem."

My companion looked up at me.

"If it's a tourist thing, they don't usually carve names on them- and if they do, not in real hieroglyphs. So why-"

He was cut off when an annoyed, _Chiiiirp_ came from the kite beside us.

Sadie was still a bird, looking irritated that she didn't know how to change back.

"You can't?" Carter asked, "You're stuck?"

The bird gave him a look, as if to say, _No, I want to stay a kite forever._

"It's not my fault." Carter said, "Keep trying. We'll look."

The bird closed her eyes and ruffled her feathers 'till she looked like she'd explode, but nothing happened.

I felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Keep watch for us, alright?" I said, "We'll figure out how to get you back."

She nodded, obviously still trying.

"How the hell are we going to find one book in this place?" Carter asked.

The place was like a traditional library- mahogany furniture, floor-to-ceiling bookcases. I felt like I might suffocate from all the dark colours.

Carter scanned the walls, before he frowned and reached into his workbag- pulling out a small wax figurine.

"Doughboy," He said, "Help us find _The Book of Thoth_."

The figurine's eyes opened, and I screamed.

"Wassa matter, Your Highness?" He asked, "You never seen a wax-man before?"

"Your-"

"He's being sarcastic." Carter said, "I'll ask you again-"

"Why should I help you?" The figurine demanded.

"Because you have no choice." Carter said matter-of-factly.

"I hate that argument!" The wax-man said, "Fine! Hold me up, I can't see the shelves!"

They went off in another direction, but my eyes caught a worn book, a familiar symbol on the spine.

It was nestled in a corner, so you wouldn't think it was important. But I...

I knew it was.

It was dangerous- Oh, so very dangerous- but in Desjardins' hands, it was even more so.

I kneeled down to it, my fingers sliding across the spine.

"What're you doing?" Carter called to me.

"That one! The one with the blue and gold trim! The one that's-" I heard Doughboy shout.

Carter grabbed it, and just as he did so, I grabbed my book.

"-trapped."

Sadie squawked urgently.

She turned and tried to flee, but something black slammed into her and forced it's way down her throat.

Before I could even register that, more black forms swirled down from the ceiling. Carter found his way out, but weren't going after him.

They were going after me.

I heard voices yelling in french as I lost my way, stumbling through the black haze of fruit bats.

Then they stopped, and I was face to face with the Chief Lector.

"I believe you have some explaining to do." He said.

…

My first thought?

Well, I can't repeat that on this recording in case children are listening.

But let me just say that it was crude.

Desjardins regarded the spellbook in my hand.

"Why did you take that?" He asked.

"It does not belong in your hands." I said coolly, "You say Shadow Magic is illegal, meanwhile you carry the Millennium Spellbook in your library."

Desjardins sneered.

"You remember more than you say you do."

"I remember things as I see them." I said, "And I know that this does not belong in your hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Armageddon to stop."

With that I turned and ran, leaping off the terrace, turning into a falcon, and soaring off.

…


	6. I Remember

**Chapter 6**

**I Remember**

**A T E M**

In mid-air, I stared over Paris. Just for a second. I'd never been, and Yugi and our friends had often spoken of it being the "City of Love".

Honestly, it felt more like the City of Deadly Fruit Bats at the moment.

It was beautiful, really. I could see the Seine and the English Channel and the smallest mouse and-

There!

I dived towards my friends, transforming mid-dive, dropping next to them and immediately running.

I still had the Spellbook underneath my arm.

"Show off..." Carter muttered.

"Shut up." I said, slamming the book into his chest, "Hold this."

I stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing!?" Sadie shouted.

"Trust me." I said, grabbing the cartouche around my neck. I had no idea what I was doing, but it seemed right, "I'll meet up with you. Where to, Bast?"

"The Louvre." She said, her eyes locking with mine, "The next street, to the left. Before sunset."

"Got it." I said as Dejardins' goons came around the corner.

I pulled the cartouche from around my neck, and looked up at them. I held it by the chain.

"Gods of Egypt." I said softly, "Protect myself and my friends in this dire time. We must reach the United States to stop Set. Please. I beg of you."

"What?" One of them laughed, "You think that's actually going to protect y-"

A bright light glowed from it, surprising even me.

The light encased me, and I could feel that it was protecting my friends too.

"Later, losers!" I cackled running and leaping, transforming into a falcon once more, the cartouche glowing around my neck.

I dropped next to Bast and Sadie.

"Where's Carter?" I asked.

"Already through." Bast replied, "I'd give us 2 minutes."

"Good." I grabbed Sadie and we began to scale the Louvre before sunset.

You know, in all my years, I never thought I'd say that.

[I know, Sadie, I have a lot of those. Please, let me narrate. I'm pretty sure they already know your dream. Yes, we sent it out to Mr. Riordan! Sadie, please!]

Anyways, we reached the top.

"Bast!" Sadie called, "30 seconds! Get up here!"

Bast crawled up easily.

What? She's a cat.

With that, we stepped through, and into the Duat.

…

**Flashback**

_I stared up at Zorc, who regarded me coldly._

_I held the Millennium Pendant in my hands, and began to speak the spell._

"_I, The Pharaoh Atem, Son of Auknemaunan, Descendant of Ra, extricate you. The Dark One, Zorc, Darkness Cometh, I send you to the darkest corners of the Duat, for as long as my power will let me. I seal myself, my memories, and you away in the Millennium Pendant. My name is the calling card for your destruction. I draw from my own reserves. Now, BEGONE!"_

_The Pendant glowed with an intensity too great to describe. Zorc shrieked, but I watched calmly as he was swallowed up by the Duat, his power shooting into the Pendant._

"_Atem!" Mana shouted, "Stop! I can help you!"_

"_This is how it must be, Mana." I replied, "I promise, all will be well now."_

_I shouted in pain as the spell ended and I went up in flames. I heard Mana shriek, but I wasn't listening to that._

_I dropped to my knees, grabbing the Pendant, and with one last scream of defiance, I slammed it into the ground, and it shattered into a thousand different pieces._

_I fell forward, and then..._

_Nothing._

I screamed as we tumbled out of the portal, stumbling against the wall.

"Atem?" Carter asked, "Are you al-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, "Shut up shut up shut up!"

I slid down the wall, curling into a ball, my breathing quickening.

"Wha-" Bast stuttered.

"He's having a panic attack." Carter said.

"_No!_" I shouted sarcastically, my chest tightening as I screamed, "I feel like a frickin' sunshine birthday party! I am so happy right now oh my gods!"

Carter kneeled beside me.

"Okay, just breathe, alright?" I nodded, "I'm going to tell you a story, okay?" I nodded again, "When I was about eight, I was at a dig sight with my dad. And I was eight, so I went off exploring. I found this beautiful cliff side, and, being eight year old Carter, I tried to climb it. By the time my dad found me, I'd been up there so long I'd peed myself." I laughed slightly, the tightness loosening, "It was terrible at the time, but now I just laugh at it." He looked at me, "You alright now?" He asked.

"I... Yes." I nodded, "Thank you, Carter."

"Do you know why you freaked out?" Carter asked.

"I... I remembered something... Everything, actually." Carter's eyes widened in excitement, "But, we're waiting until Sadie wakes up until I say anything, alright?"

"Oh." He said, frowning, "Okay, then."

"Good."

…

Sadie woke up in a pretty good mood. Apparently it had been decided by the Sky Goddess that we were to go to Memphis- Texas, by the way. I was confused at first, too- and I said that I remembered.

"Jolly good then!" She chirped, "Let's hear it, shall we?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, and turned to Carter.

"Your father was an Egyptologist, was he not?"

"He _is_, yeah."

"My apologies." I said with a nod, "Well, have you read the King's List?"

"I know it off by heart, why?"

I took a breath.

I didn't want them to think of me any differently for this.

But, I'd promised them the truth.

And I always kept my promises.

"You know the spot between Auknemaunan and Seto?" I asked.

Carter blinked.

"Well, yeah."

"The name that belongs there has been missing for millennia." I said, taking the cartouche from my neck and placing it in my palm, "But it was recently found. About a year ago." I held it by the chain, making the moonlight outside ripple off of it.

"Well?" Sadie asked, "Enough exposition! What is it?"

I took a breath.

"Atem." I said, "And, no. I am not a namesake. I am he."

They were silent.

"Bu-but..." Sadie whispered, "If that were true... Wouldn't you have, like, _died_ 3000 years ago?"

"That's the thing, Sadie." I said, putting the charm back around my neck, "I did. But for most of those 3000 years, I was sealed within the Millennium Pendant, as it was known at first, now the Millennium Puzzle."

"The what?"

"Are you two familiar with the Duel Monsters community?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Sadie shouted, getting excited.

"I'm pretty into it, actually." Carter said, "Why?"

"I take it you two know who Yugi Moto is." I said with a smile.

"Well..." Sadie said, "Duh! My mates and I think he's actually kind of cute."

"Oh." I said, "Well, taken that he was my vessel for 2 years, that's a bit-"

"HE WAS YOUR VESSEL!?" Sadie shouted, surprised.

"Yes." I said, smiling, "I taught him everything he knows. In fact, a year ago, he beat me in a duel. It's quite eye-opening for a teacher when your student surpasses you..." I shook my head, "That's not the point. You know that pendant he used to wear?"

"The upside-down pyramid?" Carter asked.

I nodded.

"That's the Millennium Puzzle."

"Why doesn't he wear it anymore?" Sadie asked, "If it's that important."

I frowned.

"From what I understand, it was buried under several feet of rock, but hell if I know." I shrugged. "I was _supposed to_ go to the afterlife, but, uh... That didn't happen for some reason..."

"Enough about death." Sadie said, waving a hand, "What about your life?"

"My life?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" Carter said, "It's a mystery to historians and Egyptologists all over the world! I think after life-and-death situations together, we deserve an explanation!"

I smiled.

"As you wish."

…

**Atem's Story**

I was a strange one, that's for sure.

See, my mother was a peasant, which was quite unusual, given the times. But my father was in love, and who was anyone to stop the Pharaoh from marrying who he chose?

Give or take a year or two, and I showed up.

As a child, I was... Well, I was a troublemaker.

Myself and my friend Mana, who was training to be a Royal Spellcaster, would often run amuck, hide in pots, and generally make the staff's lives hell.

But... When I was 16, a month before my birthday, my father's life came to an end. He faced the doors to Osiris' realm with no fear.

"It's alright, my son." He told me, "I do not fear death. I know you can lead Egypt with great care and wisdom."

And those were his last words to me.

On my 17th birthday, I was formally corrinated as The Great Pharaoh of Egypt.

During the party, my assassination was attempted twice.

Once, by a petty thief.

The second time... A not-so-petty one.

Bakura, his name was.

But not only that, he was the Thief King Bakura.

He demanded the Millennium Items, and when neither the Priests nor myself would give them up...

…

He dragged my father's body- no casket, no charms, no mask, no jewelry, absolutely nothing- through the Throne Room.

He now demanded a duel.

And he got one.

See, duels were played much as they are in the modern day with Duel Monsters- same monsters, spells, whatever. But, the penalty for loss was death.

My priests fought valiantly, but when I saw that several were near death, I stepped in.

I summoned Obelisk the Tormentor- one of the three Egyptian God Ka's.

Bakura was scared, and then he was smug.

He left, laughing at me as he went.

Skip a few weeks, I'd built up security around my father's tomb.

But...

While my Chief Lector, High Priest, and childhood friend Mahad was checking the inside, Bakura sealed them inside, demanding a duel.

In the end, Bakura won.

Mahad used the last of his magical reserves to merge himself with his Illusion Magician, together becoming the Dark Magician.

Bakura had declared war.

He led myself and my remaining 5 Priests to the ghost town of Kul Elna.

Why was it a ghost town?

Because, 14 years earlier, against my father's wishes, my uncle and High Priest Aknadden had...

He'd slaughtered them.

Killed 99 people. Used them-their blood, flesh, and bone- as _sacrifices _in his petty game for power.

Sadly, it worked.

In punishment for Aknadden's actions, the gods poisoned my father, which is why he died so early in my life.

But Aknadden was still alive, and while I lived knowing this, he was at risk.

He sacrificed Bakura to bring forth the God of Darkness- Zorc.

I had hours, maybe a day, to fix this problem.

And I knew what I had to do.

In the end, I faced the god down, eraxicating him, and sealing the rest away along with myself, my memories, and my name.

**End Story**

Carter and Sadie stared at me.

Surprisingly, they'd stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, just listening.

"You were only 17?" Sadie whispered, "And you did all of that?"

"In Egyptian society, you're a child until 16, and then you're an adult."

"But you died." Carter said, "That's younger than King Tut.'

"Tutankhamen died from an infection to a broken leg." I said, waving a hand, "A poor immune system. Nothing more. It's not surprising he died at 19. Why is it so surprising I died at 17?"

"Because of how." Sadie said, "You saved the world. Literally. I don't know if I could ever give up my life, my memories, everything I had, for that."

"Believe me, Sadie." I said, "At first, I would not have either. But in times of need, you can be very surprised what you do. Especially if you have something to fight for."

The four of us were silent.

"You guys hungry?" Bast asked timidly, snapping her fingers, causing a plate of grilled cheese to appear.

"Bloody hell, ravishing." Sadie scrambled over to the plate.

Carter made a face. Apparently grilled cheese wasn't his favourite.

Yet, he sat down and ate it anyways.

I did the same, though I quite liked the snack. It was good to have something in my stomach after so long.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence, "To Memphis, then?"

"Yep." Sadie said, "Tickets courtesy of Nut herself."

"Well, then we'd best not miss our flight." I said.

"That would be rude."

"Incredibly."

We laughed lightly.

Carter was still sitting there quietly.

"You alright, there, Carter?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah.." He said, "Still a bit overwhelmed by his story."

"Didn't think you'd ever meet someone awesomer than me, brother, dear?"

Carter elbowed her.

"No, idiot." He said, "It's just a bit surprising. I mean, when we first met he didn't seem like much-"

"Going to take that as a compliment." I interjected.

"-and then he did that Dark Magician thing." Carter went on, glaring a me for my comment, "And I thought 'Wow. That's awesome.' And then there was Paris, and now this." He shook his head, "It's kind of incredible, actually."

I looked down.

"There's not really any need for such compliments." I said, "I just did what was right."

"Stop playing yourself down!" Sadie said, "They said Pharaohs were gods on Earth, and I'm starting to think-"

"I am not a god." I interjected, "I am quite mortal."

"You're still here after 3000 years." Sadie said, shrugging.

"I will not think of myself in such a high manner." I snapped, "That is arrogant, rude, and egocentric. I choose not to be Aknadden, thank you very much."

"I was trying to compliment you, doofus." She said.

"Yes, well, it was quite unnecessary."

My irritation dissipated as I turned to the window.

"Bast?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"Washington DC, My Pharaoh."

"And we're currently in the largest obelisk in the US, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Then why is there such a strong Chaotic presence right below us?"

Bast's cat-eyes locked on mine, and we ran to the window.

My breath caught in my throat.

"The Set Animal."

…

**Oh look at that a long chapter.**

**Sorry I had to do this from memory as I had to bring the books back to the library.**

**A sad day in my life.**

**But, work with me here, kk?**

**K thanks, love y'all BAI**


	7. Moose is a New One

**Chapter Seven**

"**Moose" is a New One**

** A**

[Oh my _no_. I am no- Yugi- Ate- Whee- OH MY GODS FINE!]

I guess I'm taking up now. If you don't know who I am I suggest you get a life.

But, at the moment, I wasn't really sure if I'd live long enough to continue mine.

I looked out my office window, my azure eyes watching the sun set over the horizon.

The Demon Days... And Set was rising, Julius Kane possibly dead, and... And those _dreams_...

"Koiba!"

I whirled around at the sound of my name and Wheeler's irritating accent, but mostly Wheeler's voice.

"What are you-?"

But Gardner stormed up to me, placing her finger on my chest, and snarled in my face,

"My best friend is _missing_, kidnapped by a psychopath hosting an even more psycho god of chaos, and I don't you about _you_ Mr. Hocus-Pocus-Magic-Trick, but I for one am not going to sit around while the world's ending around us, and Yugi is where the gods only know!"

"Wait... I said slowly, "Who's hosting Set?"

Gardner stared at me, then growled, "Bakura, you dumbass!"

I felt the blood run from my face, ad it was clear she saw it, too.

"What...?" She asked, sounding scared.

"If Bakura is hosting Set, then it will be much worse than when he hosted Zorc." They watched me carefully- Trusting me?, "See, gods need hosts to stay in this world. As creatures of the Duat-"

"Dew-yacht?" Wheeler asked, "Wha' da hell is a-"

"No, you moron." I snapped, "The _Duat_\- a world that exists alongside ours, that houses the land of the dead, the land of the demons, and so on." They paled satisfactorily, so I continued, "As creatures of the Duat, gods and goddesses can't stay grounded in this world without a host." I fiddled with the pendant around my neck- a moon disk, a crescent moon filled with a round full moon- "But for someone to be a host, they have to be incredibly powerful. Bakura, as we all know, is very well so. He could sustain Set for- by the gods- I don't even know how long..."

"Kaiba," Taylor said, "where the hell did you learn this?"

I frowned, "If you must know, I was recruited by the Per Ankh after our little adventure in Atem's memories."

"The Pear-Wha?"

"The House of Life." I blinked and turned to stare at Gardner, who had translated it with ease. She flushed, "Wh-what? You spend enough time around Yugi and his Egyptologist grandfather, not to mention a dead Pharaoh, you learn things!"

I could tell from her too-straight posture, stuttering and fast speech that she was lying, but decided not to go too deep into it.

"If we know where Bakura is, we can find Yug!" Wheeler said happily.

I frowned, "He's most likely heading west- to Phoenix. That's where Set's setting up his Red Pyramid of Doom."

"So whadda we waitin' foa'?" Wheeler demanded, "Let's go!"

I looked at him, and from my expression, I saw the hope drain from his face, "Wheeler, it's too dangerous. Flying in my jet would be suicide, and portals don't work on the Demon Days."

Gardner stormed up and grabbed me by the front of my shirt, "You listen here, you son of a bitch," Her voice was dangerously low, "My best friend was kidnapped by a psychopath who almost destroyed the world, and will very well do it again if given the chance. Don't you _dare_ tell me that it's too dangerous, because I will be willing to _die_ to get him back. I don't care what the fuck it takes. We're getting him back, with or without you."

I stared at her as she let me go, staring back.

"Well, I'm not going to let you morons get yourselves killed." I grabbed my briefcase- the one I don't tell anyone about that doubles as a work bag- and walked towards the door, "If you morons are coming..."

...

We ended up piling into a limousine.

That may sound nice, but in reality just made me want to curse them even more.

Having to go to school with these losers was bad enough, but 4 of us cramped into a small space?

Sign me up- um, never.

We very much had no idea where I was going, myself attempting a tracking spell to give us a bit of an idea, but it seemed that wherever Yugi was, Bakura- or, darkly- Set was blocking his life energy.

Gardner was glaring out the windshield, obviously furious to find her best friend.

At some point, a plane was necessary, and we drove to DC to catch a flight. I suggested Memphis, as Thoth has a place there, and I- incredibly illegally- followed his path.

"So why is followin' da path o' the gods illegal?" Wheeler asked as we sat on the terminal.

"I'm not sure..." I replied honestly, "Once Egypt fell, the House had to go underground. They deemed the worship of the gods, and following of their path dangerous. Although, humans have full control over the balance of Ma'at and Isfet, and though the gods have some control, it is always our fault when things go wrong."

Wheeler nodded.

Suddenly, screams erupted.

I heard shouts of "Moose!" from mortals, and almost swallowed my tongue when the Set Animal came barreling down the isle.

It saw me, and narrowed it's eyes. I grabbed a staff and my wand, glaring at it ferociously. I didn't dare make eye-contact.

I slammed my staff against the ground, fire spouting from the edge.

"As a host of thine Divine Brother Thoth, I order you to retreat!" My voice spoke over Thoth's, but he obviously didn't mind.

The Set Animal snorted, and charged me.

I dodged, the Dweeb Patrol doing the same.

A kid skidded up behind the animal- short, probably 14, with rugged black hair, dressed in dirty Magician's garb, and a kohpesh. His brown eyes were wild, his chocolate skin a little dirty as well- looked at me for a second, then charged the Set Animal.

I wasn't sure if this kid had a death wish or not, but decided to help out.

"Who are you?" I asked him as we desperately shot spells at it.

"Carter Kane." He said, "And you're Seto Kaiba."

I scoffed, "I know that."

"Kaiba! Catch!"

For a second, I thought I'd gone mad at the sound of Atem's voice, but I whirled around, and he tossed me a diaduhnk.

"Oh my fucking gods."

"Fight it, you moron!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, which one of us has a god ka?"

"Both of us!"

"You have three!"

"Yeah, well I don't have the energy right now!"

"Um-!" Carter shouted, "I'd love to support what is probably a very loving reunion, but will one of you HELP ME!?"

I took no chances.

I'd never summoned with a Diaduhnk but I'd seen it in Atem's memories.

I raised my arm, "I summon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The monster burst to life, and I could almost feel the wisp of a hand on my shoulder.

"Blue Eyes, attack the Set Animal with White Lightning!"

I could almost feel the monster roll it's eyes at my enthusiasm, and it attacked. Carter leaped back at the last second, and I watched as he thrust his arm forward, the amulet on his neck glowing, and opened a portal to the Duat. The monster was thrown back by Blue Eyes' attack- straight through. I watched as Carter mentally locked it, and realized how much that had taken out of me. My legs wobbled, and for a second, I thought I was going to pass out.

Atem ran forward, grabbing my arm.

"It's always hard the first time.." He said.

"Pharaoh!" Gardner shouted, "I- I mean, Atem!"

He stared at them with wide eyes, and then slapped me right across the face.

"You were going to take my friends on a plane on the Demon Days!?" He shrieked, "Are you insane?"

"Okay, 1, you were going as well, and 2: Probably."

He growled and ran his fingers through his hair, "You are so lucky I care about you."

I stared at him.

This may come as a surprise, but people don't usually care about me. I mean, Mokuba does, yeah, but he's been through everything with me. I'd known Atem for only about three years, and the thought of him caring about me, after all I've done to him...

It almost seems impossible.

But, as he hugged his friends, and said hello, and was happy, smiling at me, mouthing "thank you"... It seemed like he did.

[Shut up, Wheeler! You should feel lucky I said that much! Oh my gods...]

"So where's Yugi?" Atem asked, grinning widely. But it fell as he saw our faces.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Taylor said, "Bakura.. He took him."

The blood ran from Atem's face.

"_What_!?" He immediately went into "worried mother" mode.

"Atem." I said, "Relax. We believe that Bakura's headed towards the Red Pyramid in Phoenix. So if you're headed there- which I don't doubt- we'd be more than willing to come with you."

"Yeah!" The group shouted.

Wheeler grinned, "We're always here to help!"

Atem shook his head, "I can't put you through-"

Gardner crossed her arms, "Listen here, Your Righteous Highness, we fought off the literal incarnation of Darkness together. We're coming with you."

Atem stare at her, mouth agape.

"I... Fine."

Carter grinned at Gardner as we went to find our boarding terminal.

...

**I finally updated**

**I'm going to Disney tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a bit. .**

**But Atem found his friends (Well, most of them) and Kaiba being a cutie**

**I fucking love writing from his First Person because he's such an asshole and so am I so it's perf**


End file.
